


Ничего лишнего

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Wee!chesters, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Нет худа без добра





	Ничего лишнего

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex80mph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/gifts).



> по картинке http://s46.radikal.ru/i113/1009/37/3815a0d07a44.gif

В кои-то веки Джон не возражал против передышки - последние несколько недель им всем пришлось тяжко, так что невозможность покинуть номер сама собой превратилась в возможность побыть вместе. К тому же заклятье, оказавшееся заразным и перескочившее сначала на Дина, а потом и на младшего, не мешало искать следующую охоту. Мальчики же развлекались на полную катушку.  
Пиуммм. Пиуммм. Пиуммм-пиуммм! Пиуммм! Пиуммм!  
Нельзя было сказать наверняка, но Джон надеялся, что безумные прыжки на его упругой спине положительно скажутся на детской мускулатуре даже после обратной трансформации, а чпоканье, с которым щекотные маленькие присоски отрывались от его кожи, было даже забавным. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь в этом признался!  
Джон послюнил щупальце и перевернул страницу. Хорошо, что воздух по-прежнему подходит для дыхания и не пришлось отсиживаться в местном озере, все-таки грязновато оно для мальчишек, да и зима на носу.  
Пиуммм-пиуммм! Пиуммм! Бумм!!! Ну в чем дело-то?  
\- Аааыыы!  
Сэмми промазал и со всей малолетней дури шлепнулся об пол.  
Джон скосил один глаз в сторону сына и коротко погладил его щупальцем по теплой макушке. Ломать в этом теле нечего, значит, и беспокоиться нечего. К тому же...  
\- А ну чш, не реви! - Дин сполз с обширной отцовской спины и, обвив брата коротенькими тентаклями, привалился к боку Джона. - Давай подую.  
Через полминуты Сэм перестал всхлипывать и заурчал. Начинавшееся в нем мерное "ууурррр-ууурррр" волнами прошло через Дина к Джону и вернулось обратно.  
Подумаешь, пара лишних конечностей. Джон потянулся за кофе, перелистнул страницу, почесал подмышку и одобрительно похлопал старшего сына по спине - одновременно. Ладно, не лишних.


End file.
